


Godzilla Versus Kaizer Ghidorah!

by TacoGuy



Category: Godzilla - All Media Types
Genre: Agressive girl, Big Cock, Breast Fucking, F/M, Insemination, Kaiju, Kicking Kaiju Ass, Large Breasts, Loooooots of cum, Monster Girls, Titjob, dragon girl, moth girl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacoGuy/pseuds/TacoGuy
Summary: Godzilla faces his biggest rival yet, and he'll protect Earth at all costs! A new enemy has arrived, and the wicked space-dragon will do anything to defeat the King Of The Monsters!A story I made in 2016, with the good help of LewdnCrude!





	Godzilla Versus Kaizer Ghidorah!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this was like, one of the first stories I've ever made, so I thought about posting it here, so people can see it around. LewdnCrude was of great help with all the writting, mostly because, at the time I lacked the skills to write good smut. But, enough talking! I hope you guys like the story!

The grand city of Tokyo, the largest city of all Japan, has once again been transformed into a battlefield by the raging conflict of the Kaiju. Indeed, Japan’s capital city had seen many titanic battles in its time, and now it would bear witness to the greatest conflict of all.

Gojira (aka Godzilla), the legendary King of Monsters, had spent the past few days battling against a legion of kaiju under of the control of the Xilian Controller, commander of an alien invasion bent on taking over the Earth. Most of her lackeys were wild Kaiju roaming the Earth, some of which were even allies of Godzilla, while others were brutes sharing the same dream of conquest. One by one, Godzilla had been hunting down and defeating the Xilian’s minions, never resting and never pausing in his quest to overcome his enemies.

But he was not the only kaiju to rebel against the Xilian’s mind control; the Goddess of Peace Mothra was at his side, always ready to defend her home, as was the Guardian of the Universe, the might Gamera. Like Godzilla, they too were spread across the globe defeating evil where they found it; Gamera was currently in Sydney fighting against Zilla and Kamacuras, while Mothra was in Shanghai fighting against Rodan and Anguirus.

As for Godzilla, Tokyo itself was his battleground, and he had been facing off against the Xilian cyborg, Gigan. The wretched mechanical beast had proved a powerful opponent, armed with lasers and wicked chainsaws, but even it proved no match for the King of Monsters, who’d swiftly blown up its head. But it seemed the battle was not over yet!

Godzilla looked to the sky and he saw an incoming yellow dot, moving slowly but surely towards the world. Seemed the Xilian Commander had tired of his constant victories and now sending in her best weapon; a gargantuan asteroid, within which was contained her greatest monster of all. Born from the blood of a tyrant, mutated to better resemble the Xilian race, it would be unlike anything Godzilla had ever faced before.

But even an entire asteroid would not deter the Monster King. He simply snorted with distaste, planted his feet and tail into the ground, and began charging up his atomic energies. His spines glowed bright whitish-blue as he inhaled deeply, heating the air around him as he charged up his strongest atomic blast yet. Concentrating on the yellow glow in the sky, he mustered all of his energy and then unleashed a brilliant beam of pure radioactive power!

The stream of atomic energy flies through the sky, through the very atmosphere, and collides head-on with the incoming asteroid. The raw force is so intense that the titanic rock’s plummet is slowed down by the blue fires burning into it. Godzilla continues firing, sensing the effectiveness of his attack and determined to destroy his enemy's trump card. He keeps on firing, keeps on firing, blasting more atomic flames than he’s ever done before!

And then, in one grand and glorious explosion, the asteroid explodes in a titanic and immense shockwave.

Godzilla ceases his attack on seeing the explosion, and he shudders slightly in weariness. Never before had he expended such power in one attack, but at least it had worked. The Earth was safe at last, for the Xilian’s last and best weapon was destroyed. After all, he was the King of all Monsters, and nothing, not even a cosmic bombardment, would ever stop him.

But it seems there is one last surprise in store for him. The giant reptile’s bout of rest is interrupted by the sound of low growls behind him, the faint shimmer of something moving through the air, and he turns to see what dares challenge him. A creature is floating down from the sky, the very beast contained within the asteroid, now free and here to fight. But Godzilla finds himself staring in bemusement, for this beast is more accurately a beastess.

Her frame is humanoid, deep black in colour and laden with bony armour, a pale white in contrast to the skin. Her claws were sharp and a long two-pronged swung like a whip behind her. Her eyes gleamed ready, the top half of her head guarded by a skull helmet and long silvery hair billowing out behind her.

Ah, but intimidating as the dark bony female could be, she proved also quite alluring. Her impressive frame proved lovingly curvaceous, sweet and smooth, with her wide hips shifting down into the impressive legs. The way she sways in readiness for battle is rather lovely, especially with the tail waving and the claws flexing.

And don’t forget, she had quite the impressive bust at her chest, a most delightful pair of round and hefty orbs swaying themselves with her movements. As dark as the rest of her, more than a handful even for the Monster King and tipped with their greyish, such mighty breasts were surely a grand and glorious sight for a kaiju or anyone else to behold! No wonder she was the Xilian’s greatest weapon with tits like those.

Godzilla looked her up and down for a second, before smirking. She was pretty sexy, but not quite as sexy as his gal Mothra. Still, a babe was a babe, and he could roll with that.

Monster X did not quite share the same sentiment of attraction as her opponent did. Her gleaming red eyes narrowed with anger as she took a steady battle pose. Her mission was clear; she would destroy Godzilla once and for all and allow her commander to seize the Earth for herself!

Godzilla prepared himself for battle in turn; compared to Gigan and all the other Kaiju he'd defeated, he wondered if this one would put up more of a fight. But then, she had survived an exploding asteroid without a scratch. Perhaps she would prove a worthy adversary after all.

If nothing else, she was certainly an attractive adversary. Admittedly, it was somewhat hard to focus on battle when his eyes roamed from her immense breasts to her lovely curves to the hint of her groin underneath bony plates-

Suddenly, before he could react, the challenger leapt forward, spun in the air and slapped him across the face with her jagged twin-tail. The attack had him staggering back, growling with irritation at the cheap shot. Couldn’t a kaiju look at tits without being slapped these days? Even Mothra didn’t smack him for that!

Glaring up at his foe, he sees the slight smirk on her face. Seems she was a bit cocky on getting the first hit, the little punk. The monster girl reared back a bit, red eyes gleaming and frame swaying, and then fired a shot of powerful gravity beams from her eyes, including from the sockets on the skull-like plates on her shoulders, determined to make him suffer. The blasts seared off of his scaled frame, enough to hurt him a touch as he flinched back. 

Irritated, he retaliated with a blast of atomic flame, which the lustrous enemy dodged, landing neatly to the side of him with a quick placement of the feet and a lovely jiggle of the tits. Urgh, no wonder she was the Xilian Commander’s best; not only did she hit hard, she moved quick. A pity Mothra wasn’t here to help him. She was good at fighting fast foes, and if nothing else at least he’d have another curvaceous kaiju to look at. 

Monster X came at him again, this time delivering a powerful kick that both staggered him backwards and gave him a good look at her luscious thighs moved. But he wasn’t going down without a fight and promptly swung around, his huge tail smacking into her side and knocking her into a nearby skyscraper.

How convenient the city had been evacuated, for absolutely no-one died from such a tremendous bout of destruction. 

Their fierce bout continued, the titillating alien monstrosity versus the radioactive reptilian juggernaut. Her superior agility and martial fighting skills was more than enough to land many hits on Godzilla, but his superior bulk and defences allowed him to endure each attack and return the favour with powerful blows. Oh, this Monster x was one heck of a good opponent indeed. He’d look forward to bust an atomic nut inside her lovely body when he’d worn her down.

Ah, but such a feat wouldn’t be so easily achieved. The time had come for the Xilian Commander to unveil the true power of her champion, to finally crush her most resilient and persistent of opponents. Not even Godzilla, King of Monsters would be prepared for what was in store!

The Xilian Mothership granted an awe-inspiring power to Monster X, grand energies swirling around the busty Kaiju as she faced off before Godzilla. The King of Monsters hesitates as he sees the flow of energy encircling his foe, especially when she puts on quite the devious smile indeed. The alien bares her arms wide, body shuddering and tits jiggling as she absorbed all the grand power deployed by the Mothership!

And then, before the shocked reptile’s eyes, she began to transform!

Her body grew larger, larger, widening at the hips and rear, strengthening with muscle as her limbs flexed. Massive draconic wings sprouted from her back and flexed outwards, huge and intimidating with their spiked struts. The two-pronged tail split into two full tails, each bearing a spiked club at the end. Her breasts, already pretty fucking big, got even fucking bigger, swelling lovingly like titanic mountains of titillating wonder.

Her body got darker, with hints of gold along the bone-like armour, and the skull-like pauldrons on her shoulders began to rise up and flesh out alongside her own head. Three long necks became apparent, each tipped with a draconic head bearing the gleaming red eyes of his foe, and Godzilla’s jaw dropped in a mixture of awe and horror.

Horror; it was Ghidorah, his most ancient and deadly of enemies, the three-headed dragon responsible for so much suffering!

Awe; she was hotter than ever, a curvy and busty beauty with tits bigger than his head!

Well, seems the final boss had gotten even more final boss. Shame he hadn’t been able to overcome and fuck the shit out of her in her other form, but hey, he could still roll with this. He’d fucked the original Ghidorah, that golden beauty with the sweet tits and the three heads craving his cum, and he could fuck this super-edgy bony dark one too. After all, he was King of Monsters. He’d pumped the Goddess of Peace with his seed more times than he could count and he could fuck this gal too.

The newly transformed Monster X, now known as Kasier Ghidorah, towered over the King of Monsters, all three heads glaring down at him with a feral fury. She was angered at having been kept at bay in their initial battle, unable to destroy him, and now she would finalise her mission. She had gotten so much more powerful, more powerful than any kaiju on Earth could ever dream of! At last, she would annihilate Godzilla and then-

But then she pauses amidst her intimidating snarling, for something happens right before her. And that something just happens to be her noticing the fact that Godzilla was currently sporting a boner. Yep, a huge-ass boner, grand and thick and crimson in colour, the very tool that had fucked so many other female Kaiju in the past and seem all too eager to do the same to her.

Hesitation flickered in the dragon girl, her luscious frame shifting a bit as her three heads exchanged bemused glances. Though her mission was to destroy Godzilla and pave the way for her commander, there was no denying the lewd desires that twittered within her. Her commander was quite the perverted woman, a trait she shared with her greatest beastess, and that meant that Ghidorah, however powerful and destructive, was somewhat swayed by the sight of a huge cock before.

Urgh, how annoying. Her destructive nature conflicted with her perverse whims, and her claws ghosted over her massive tits as she pondered this turn of events. Godzilla just watches her smugly, already knowing how this would turn out. Call him cocky, or just experienced, but every female he’d whipped his dick out for had not taken long to go down on it.

And indeed, just like that, the gargantuan dragon girl’s malicious intent seems to die down, and she gives a low coo of interest of three pairs of eyes focus intently on the reptile’s cock. Her grand curvaceous body sways slightly as she saunters forward for a closer look. Her huge wings flex, her tails wag and her serpentine idly lick over her fangs as she takes in the sight of the huge crimson length.

Surely the mission to destroy Godzilla could wait a wee bit. She’d never seen an actual dick before (though she had seen quite the few pornographic videos back with the Xilian Commander) and surely this could be a good learning opportunity. What harm would there be in one quick romp with her enemy before annihilating him, just to see what sex was actually like?

With that, her claws squeeze at her immense tits and her tails snap around her plush ass. Why not? The grand three-headed alien decides to have some fun with her reptilian foe.

Godzilla sees it in her gleaming red eyes, the dawning of lewd intrigue, and he smirks over his maw. As always, ladies couldn’t resist the Monster King. Slowly, Kaiser Ghidorah approaches him, giving soft purrs from all three heads as she fondles her bosom, clearly wondering how best to start with him. Well, Godzilla knows what to start with; the second she’s within groping distance, he reaches out and grasps at her huge tits.

The dragon gives a low moan at his firm claws grasping at her doughy flesh, feeling the intriguing sensations of her luscious flesh being squeezed. Such speed, such confidence! The way he gropes her, hard and sure, speaks volumes to past experiences of fondling kaiju tits, and it makes her tremble so nicely as her sensitive bosom is fondly squeezed and played with.

Godzilla admires huge tits, and he’s never seen any as huge as Ghidorah’s. Such massive jugs are perfect for kneading, digging his claws into as he jiggles them to and fro, rubbing them together and bobbing them up and down. The nipples tipping them are pert with arousal and he spares a moment to teasingly pinch them, making the dragon gasp with pleasure. Ah, seems she loved her boobplay, the way all three heads gasped and the way her tails wiggled. Good for her, for her fat tits were perfect for groping.

Years of fondling Mothra has given him a lot of experience with groping. The Goddess of Peace taught him a few tricks to please a girl, and he was going to show this draconic beastess exactly what he knew.

He leaned in to lick at her gigantic tits, admiring the exotic alien flavour of her bosom. Not quite as sweet as Mothra’s, but a bit tangy, a bit spicy, and he quite likes it. As he’d hoped, her tits were as good for licking as they were for groping, and he rumbles approvingly of how good her jugs were. Licking and groping them, making the alien female moan, he could probably play with these tits forever.

Ah, but he ought to get on with things. His cock throbbed heavily, aching to have some fun with this huge girl, and what better way to get her started than with using these fat titties for paizuri?

Godzilla promptly ceases licking her tits, though keeping them firmly held in this claws, and rumbles, tilting his head down and waving his hips to emphasize the aching length of his shaft. One of the dragon’s heads peers to the side to examine it, before catching on and exchanging excited natters with the other two. She had an idea what he was after, a pornographic called paizuri. She watched many videos about it with the Xilian Commander, watching busty woman purring with pleasure as hard shafts thrust between their tits.

Grinning with delight, the dragon girl obediently shifts back, first onto her knees and then lying on her back upon the rubble. Wings spread wide and looking utterly lovely, she purrs and beckons for the Monster King to indulge her. Smirking, the atomic reptile does exactly that, straddling her curvaceous body and settling down just below her immense bosom. His claws squeezed at her tits before holding them apart and then sliding his massive shaft between them before squashing them around it.

Immediately both kaiju purr with pleasure as they relish in the sweet sensations. She could feel the firmness and heat of his girth rubbing nicely against her sensitive rack, and he revels in the pillowy softness of her fat tits around his dick. Such huge tits were almost as wondrous for his cock as Mothra’s, and he was definitely going to enjoy fucking them hard.

Rumbling delightedly, tail rubbing over her naval, Godzilla squeezes her tits hard around his shaft and begins to shift back and forth between her breasts. Ooh, how good it feels to shift his hard length between such soft doughy orbs, to feel their warmth lovingly rubbing along his length. They squeeze so nicely in his claws, grind against his penis so smoothly. For an alien conqueror, she sure had quite the fuckable bosom. Tits like these made for perfect cock-cuddlers!

Once more he finds himself lamenting Mothra wasn’t here. Seeing her tits pressed up against Ghidorah’s here would have made such a lovely sight. Plus, she’d have loved to lick these tits clean once he inevitably cums all over them.

Ghidorah moans pleasurably as Godzilla fucks her tits, his claws squeezing them tightly as he kneads them over his shaft. The warm friction of her rack rubbing over that immense cock is wondrous, and her necks are long enough that her heads can curl around to see the massive crimson shaft poking out amidst her tits. Ooh, such a sight enthrals her, makes her feel so lewd, and she promptly shifts all of her heads in to playfully lick at Godzilla’s tip whenever it pokes out from her bosom.

The Monster King rumbles with satisfaction as he feels their tongues adding to the sensations experienced by his happy shaft. Such sweet little licks they give them, dashes of wet warmth to contrast the grand soft heat of her tits! Such a swift and lovely need to taste his shaft, to experience his tangy flavour! Ooh yes, he’s going to have a lot of fun with this draconic temptress.

His cock keeps shifting between her fat tits, his claws kneading them as her trio of tongues licks around his tip. Ooh, the combination of her boobs and tongues were assuredly going to get him to deliver a lovely load, and he figures he may as well cum now and give her a taste of what was to come. In every sense of the sentence.

Thusly, with a mighty roar, Godzilla unloads his first load for the draconic beauty, his cock blasting a spurting of semen straight into the waiting maw of the middile head. She gasps in wonder as his hot semen splatters into her open mouth, basking her in a wave of exotic tangy flavour, and moans pleasurably at its wondrous taste. More spurts of cum shoots out for her, and her middle head greedily gulps it down as the other two dart in to lick up whatever is missed. Such delicious cum needs to be taken in whole and she won’t miss a single drop!

Seems all those porn videos she’d watched with the Xilian Commander had paid off after all!

Godzilla shifts back with a throaty rumble, pulling his shaft free of Ghidrah’s fat tits and now aiming his ejaculation across the grand orbs. The dark breasts are splattered with his cum, caking them under layers of thick whiteness, and she groans in relish as his hot seed satiates her sensitive rack. For a quick taste, he could certainly put out a lot, and she finds herself revelling in every bit of hot cum pouring onto her tits.

Just like that, the Monster King’s cock ceases its sputtering and he rumbles contentedly as he admires the sheen of spunk upon her massive bosom. Ooh, Mothra would have assuredly loved to clean this mess up! As it stands, Ghidorah is not bad herself; craving more of his cum to drink, all three heads dart in and start lapping up the spunk from her bosom, claws moving in to fondle herself as she cleans up. How she loves the taste of cum, and how he delights in having introduced her to it.

The King of Monsters backs off for a moment, content to let her finish up cleaning herself. Those long necks and three heads made short work of the mess on her tits, Ghidorah purring with relish as she finished licking the spunk up from her bosom. Her middle head outright had her cheeks bulging in an effort to have as much cum in her mouth as possible, before swallowing it down with a luscious moan. Ah, that had been so good, and he’d only just given her a wee titfuck! Imagine what else he could do for her!

Godilla himself was feeling pretty appreciative in turn. He hadn’t seen a female so eager to drink cum since Mothra. Heck, Mothra did a lot of good things for him and set a pretty high bar. No wonder she was the Goddess of Peace; he always felt peace when bending the gorgeous babe over and railing her heavenly pussy.

And my, speaking of pussy, his current position of standing before her, he has quite a good view of hers. Between her lovely thighs at her groin, underneath bony armour, sits her vagina, a lovely slit of glimmering golden flesh to contrast the dark scales around it. Ooh, what a shiny and lovely cunt it was, slick and smooth and all but inviting any lucky kaiju to have some fun with it!

Given his cock was still hard and his lust for hot monster girl remained strong, why not have some fun with it and fuck her in the pussy? She’d loved his cum in her mouth and on her tits, and assuredly she’d love it deep in her snatch.

All that glittered could well be gold. Or at least a golden snatch.

Ghidorah has finished cleaning up his spunk by the time he comes to this decision. Fondling her breasts softly as she purrs, all three heads look up to see the smug reptile standing above her, cock hard and firm and now aiming right for her cunt. Ah yes, she remembers this from the pornos too; this was the part where he shoved his grand length deep into her very sex.

Excitement shudders through the draconic alien babe, all but drooling at the thought of his massive length inside her, all the cum he could shoot aiming into her core. Tails waggling and wings wiggling, she promptly spreads her legs, fully exposing her gleaming snatch to him. Her draconic maws manage sultry grins as her claws move down to stroke around her slit.

The tempting purr she gives communicates all he needs to hear: ‘Come on in.’

Without hesitation, Godzilla moves in, shifting onto his knees to get closer to her sex, and Ghidorah watches with excitement as he prepares to claim her wet sex. The dragon shudders when his claws grip onto her firm thighs for support, the head of his massive shaft moving in to probe around her rim. The faint tease sends flickers of delight through her, and she croons softly, eager to see what else he can do. Gently, his cock’s tip rubs around her slit, seeking an easy entrance, and then it begins to push past her outer rim.

Ghidorah moans with pleasure as surges of euphoria make themselves known, dazzling through her as he pushes further into his sex. Godzilla rumbles approvingly, delighting in her wetness, in her heat. My, she was even hotter than Mothra! With a sharp smirk, he squeezes her thighs and then forces his penis deep into her aching vagina.

Immediately her moans intensify into a triune of pleasured squeals, the monster girl squirming and gasping as she felt Godzilla’s shaft slide inside of her. His hefty girth grinds over her inner walls, forcing them part as he dug deeper into her, rubbing them so potently with his thickness and his warmth! She’d never felt such an ecstatic pleasure before, never felt such intense sensations buzzing through her nerves! Ooh, his cock feels so good inside her, so good indeed, and Ghidorah again fondles herself as she relishes in this wonder.

Quite a sight to see, the saurian King of Monsters shoving his cock into a busty alien three-headed girl amidst the ruins of Tokyo. Not uncommon, given his track record of fucking female kaiju, but always a sight to see.

Godzilla grins slightly as he hilts his dick inside her warmth, delighting in how easily her tight walls yielded to him and warmed him so. What a delectable cunt indeed, just as he’d hoped, and assuredly a cunt he would have much fun fucking. Compared to Mothra, she was assuredly hotter but not quite as soft, not quite as wet. Still he appreciated the change of pace, and gripping her thighs tightly he withdraws enough to promptly shove back in.

The establishment of his rhythm has both kaiju groaning with ecstasy as his massive shaft slams into her cunt, filling her with his length as potently as he fills her with pleasure. So immense in his length in fact that he spies a noticeable bulge about her naval when fully hilted into her, testament to his size. Ghidorah sees it too what with her three heads bent around to look, and she moans with relish on seeing just how utterly his cock claims her.

Yes, she’d been quite right to forfeit fighting in favour of exploring the lewder side of conflict. His cock felt wonderful inside her, and she was all but pleading for him to keep on fucking her!

Keep on fucking her he would. Such a luscious snatch, almost as luscious as Mothra’s, deserved every bit of his enthusiasm, and he thrust in and out of her with impressive speed for one of his bulk. So hot and tight her snatch was, so lovely around his cock! How he did enjoy fucking those who would otherwise be his foes, and giving this busty alien beauty a good experience in being fucked hard was a wonderful change of pace from his many battles.

Ghidorah is gasping and shuddering with ecstasy under him as he pounds her, squeezing her massive tits tightly as she revelled in his cock. Ooh, it was just so big and thick, grinding every inch of her canal, bulging her stomach when fully hilted, stimulating her so potently! Ooh, so good, so fucking good! It made her want to cum, made her want to sink utterly into the pleasure swelling within her, and with a cry of euphoria she does exactly that.

Godzilla is quite amused at how quickly she cums, feeling her luscious snatch tighten futilely around his thrusting penis as golden fluids spurt out around her stretched rim, all three heads squealing with ecstasy as she came hard. Clearly she wasn’t too experienced with this, but that was okay; there was always room for practice. Mm, and it did feel good to have her cum; her pussy squeezed him so nicely and her fluids felt so nice and warm.

And hey, if she was going to cum for him, he might as well cum for her.

Tilting his head back and invoking his power, the King of Monsters gave a roar of triumph as his cock unleashes a grand flow of cum right into her very core. His semen spurts powerfully and thickly into her pussy, right into her very womb, and Ghidorah finds herself shrieking with utter pleasure as she feels his hot spunk flooding inside of her. It fills her womanhood to the brim, pumping so hard and so fast inside her, warming her so nicely as it swells inside her. Her belly bulges a tad with the cum pumping into her, plugged into her by the base of his massive cock, and she squeals with happiness as she is overcome by semen.

A few more moments of pumping his seed into the squirming squealing slut before Godzilla decides to end his quick burst, smirking smugly as he shifts back to withdraw himself from her. Without his shaft plugging her pussy, cum flows out of her like a grand river of viscous white, staining the rubble around her plush ass and waggling tails. What a lovely sight it is, this busty alien beauty shuddering with relish as she enjoys his cum simmering inside her and dribbling from her. How he does love pumping a cute kaiju with his load.

He wonders if she might need time to recuperate, when he’s surprised Ghidorah start shifting around, rolling onto her front and then crawling around to face him with impressive speed. Tits pressed into the ground, her three heads lean forwards and her tongues are promptly at his shaft, licking it clean of the slick mix of their fluids.

Mm, her lust for cum proved potent, for Ghidorah is eager to taste more of his luscious seed; her middle head straight up envelops his cock in her mouth, groaning with relish as she tastes the mixture of their cum upon it. As she sucks upon it, her other two heads lick at his shaft, further pleasuring the King of Monsters and coercing additional globules of his cum to bask her mouth.

Rumbling approvingly of her lewd hunger, Godzilla figures this girl is one impressive slut. Even Mothra would be rivalled in her love for being a slut by this chick.

And indeed, Ghidorah is having much fun indulging her lewd whims, her physical desires. The ecstasy this reptile has made her feel is assuredly outmatching any desire to complete her mission. He just makes her feel so good, with how good his cum tastes, how wonderful his cock felt fucking her pussy and filling it up, making her simmer with luscious heat. It’s every bit as wonderful as all those porno videos made it look!

But as he had thought, her love for these sexual shenanigans was immensely potent, and she remembers additional ways that the females on those videos received more pleasure. The huge cock before her, so lovely to lick and suck on, can give her so much more what with how hard it remains, and now she wants to try it elsewhere. With a pleasured shuddered, Ghidorah decides she wants to feel this massive shaft inside her ass.

Godzilla admires the view of the three heads working over his cock, before the curvaceous alien beauty seems to desire something more. Withdrawing from his cock and flexing her wings, the draconic babe again shimmies around on her hands and knees, this time to face away from him. And then, much to his astonishment and delight, he finds himself face to face with her rear, enticingly waggling before him and her heads looking back to purr and coo at him.

Holy shit, she is waggling her massive plush ass before him, twin tails waggling above the puckered rim of her asshole. She wants him to fuck her ass. Seems she might even be a bigger slut than Mothra after all!

Well, he’d never say no to a hot monster girl in need of her ass getting railed. He swiftly steps up to the task, claws leaning down to grasp her lovely soft rear, kneading her doughty flesh as he lines himself up with her tighter hole. Her pussy is gaping and leaking cum underneath it, and Godzilla will be glad to reduce her ass to the same kind of eager cum dump as her womanhood. Enjoying her moans as he fondles her rear, the King of Monsters probes at her puckered rear with the head of his slick cock, ready to take it all for himself.

With a shudder, Ghidorah whimpers for him to put inside her, and Godzilla wastes no time in obeying; with a grunt, he pushes past her tight rim, his head forcing itself into her and allowing the rest of his shaft to follow. The alien squirms and gasps as her tighter hole finds itself invaded, the intense sensations of being split apart filling her with an exotic pleasure indeed as the reptile puts more and more of himself into her rear.

Ah, it feels so good! Her body trembles and her wings flex as Godzilla’s cock conquers her tight ass, forcing her inner walls apart to make room for him. The King of Monsters hilts himself inside her, growling with pleasure as his hips bumps into her ass. She’s pretty fucking tight but pretty fucking easy to split apart. Mothra’s ass needed a harder fuck to make her yield, but this chick all but gave into him at the drop of a hat. Not that he’d complain; if the slut wanted her ass fucked, he’d fuck it with all he had.

Giving her a moment to adjust to and relish his shaft inside her, the King of Monsters proceeds to enact the same routine he’d conducted on her pussy. He withdraws, gives her a moment to tremble at the voiding, before shoving back inside her. She gasps with ecstasy on his return, claws scrapping into the rubble as he repeats the motion, beginning to heavily fuck her rear with all the enthusiasm of any horny reptile fucking a hot dragon girl’s rear.

In and out, in and out, Godzilla’s massive cock fucks Ghidorah’s ass hard, making her squeal with ecstasy as he sends such luscious pleasures through her. Her ass is such a wondrous ass to fuck, almost as good as Mothra’s, and he won’t hesitate to just rail it with all he had. This lovely slut adored his cock, and he’d give her good reason to adore it further when he’d fucked her utterly senseless!

Her wails of pleasure spurt him as he nails her, hefty penis slamming in and out of her rear as his hips smack against her lovely. Her body shudders, her wings wave and all three heads wag like excitable snakes as she relishes his cock inside her. It’s every bit as good as when he was fucking her pussy, and she squeals with joy as he fucks her. She loves it, she loves it so much, she loves every inch of his cock railing her ass!

Godzilla is quite enthralled by this lovely female relishing his cock, to the point he feels like he ought to give her more spunk. He does intend to cum inside her, but first and foremost, he wants to see how her lovely ass looks when coated in seed. With a smirk, he pulls his cock out of her hole, left wide and waiting for him to return, and proceeds to unload a thick stream of spunk right onto her ass.

Ghidorah moans with happiness as she feels his cock spitting warm cum over her bubbly butt, relishing in the heat spewing over her sensitive ass. Ooh, it feels so good to have his cum on her, painting her rear as lovingly as he had painted her breasts. To be Godzilla’s cum-dump is such an intoxicating delight, such an enthralling wonder, that she can barely remember any plot to destroy him and take over the Earth!

Ooh, but more than just over her ass, she wants to feel his cum inside! She wants to see if his cum is as good insider her rear as it was inside her cunt! She wants all the cum she can get, and she gasps for it as his cock idly rubs and smacks against her plush ass.

Knowing exactly what she wants, what she needs, Godzilla forces his cock back into the inviting depths of her asshole and proceeds to dump the rest of his cum inside her. If she felt good with his seed painting her cheeks, she feels even more wonderful with it flowing deep inside her ass. She trembles with ecstasy, moaning and gasping with utter delight as hot seed flows into her rear, filling her with such luscious heat and pleasure!

So much cum, so much cum just for her! The plot to destroy Earth is utterly forgotten now; all Ghidorah knows now is the luscious pleasure within her, the lust burning in her mind and the grand reptilian Monster King who gives it to her!

And he has one last trick in store to finalise her sexual induction!

Pulling his cock out of her ass, Godzilla rumbles triumphantly as he promptly rolls Ghidorah onto her back. She gasps in surprise, both at her position changing and in his shaft voiding her rear, and looks up to see the Monster King grasp his penis and aim it up. With a mighty roar, he promptly unleashes the biggest ejaculation yet, unleashing a titanic flood of cum upon the alien babe!

Ghidorah squeals with joy as he showers her in his immense burst, cum spilling all over her curvaceous body, caking her hips, body, breasts, wings and heads in his white warmth! He spews so much out for her, her titanic body is left completely splattered with cum, completely coated in his seed. The draconic slut groans ecstatically throughout it all, relishing in so much warmth and ejaculate spewing upon her. She’s utterly covered in his cum, left a messy whore under his ejaculating shaft, and she loves every bit of it!

Just like that, in but a grand stream of cum, Ghidorah is Godzilla’s eager slut, craving every bit of cum that rains down upon her lovely body. 

The King of Monsters finally ceases emptying his load upon the moaning alien, taking a step back as his dick finally softens to oversee his work. The curvaceous body of the draconic female is utterly swathed in cum, her dark/golden armour bathed in white, from her hips to her huge tits, and the way she trembles and moans under his warm seed is positively delightful. Seems Godzilla had just saved the world yet again, and by fucking its greatest enemy into submission no less!

Man, he loved it when he could end his adventures on a case of intense debauchery. Made things so much more fun and mixed things up from fighting, of course.

A flutter of wings from nearby, and he turns to see none other than Mothra fly down from the sky to land next to him. The curvaceous Goddess had finished freeing Rodan and Anguirus from the Xilian’s control (and they’d thanked her with a potent double-penetrating fuck!) and has now come to Godzilla’s aid. But seems she’d missed all the fun; not only has Godzilla overcome the final boss, he’s left her lying and moaning with lots of cum coating her.

Mothra gives Godzilla a bemused smile, blue eyes gleaming with amusement on how his horniness has defeated yet another busty kaiju. He simply grins, making a motion on how eagerly she’d come to be his slut and that she might give even her a run for her money in cum-loving. Mothra just scoffs, more than aware that her godly power made her the most experienced slut on Earth, and scolds him for having such fun without her.

Godzilla offers her a meek apology, well aware how mad she might get when she missed out on lewd fun, before suggesting she help out the new girl. Mothra considers that an appropriate apology, smirking widely as she saunters over to the moaning dragon and idly lays down upon her. A moment just to bask in the heat of Godzilla’s cum, thick and sticky under her lovely frame, before she gets her tongue out and sets about licking the new slut clean. She’d be getting fucked by Godzilla a lot more often, Mothra can tell, and this time she’d better be there to join.

With his work done, the King of Monsters sit back onto the rubble and cheerfully watches the lovely moth girl licking his semen off of the lovely dragon girl, swiftly fantasising on the fun he’d be having in the future. Ah, it was good to be King.


End file.
